god_of_warsfandomcom-20200214-history
Valkyrion
Valkyrion, also known as The Lord of the Western Lands, or The Great God Warrior, or The Magna Knight was an extremely powerful warrior of God descent who was well known throughout the world and Keeper of the Four Weapons of Supreme Conquest, which earned him the title and representation of being able to handle all of their divine powers while under his possession. He fathered three sons, the youngest of which was the main protagonist, Hank, from the human woman Amelia. His first-born and eldest son, Christopher (later known as Jesus), mothered by a God priestess, and his second eldest son, Maxwell (later known as Tricky) who was mothered by an unknown demoness. Two hundred years before the shattering of the Destiny Orb, he stopped a major invasion of an undead demonic army lead by Urukzul. Long before this, he defeated the Red Nishin demon tribe who attempted to take over the western lands he ruled. He had many adversaries during his lifetime, and many of them have ended up crossing paths with one, two or all of his sons many years later. History Valkyrion survived long enough to save his wife Amelia and their newborn child Hank, still weak from his battle with Chainblade, he dies defending them from a human foe named Montague. The gateway to his tomb is hidden in a white glowing pearl (a mystical gem that creates a path between the mortal and spirit worlds) inside Hank's right eye, which was created by Danimoth, a rock demon, on Valkyrion's command. Within the pearl, their father's body is shown as an enormous decayed and oxidized skeleton in a suit of armor: his true form. The Buster Blade, forged from Valkyrion's own blood, rests inside this cavernous skeleton, protected by a barrier that repels any being with malice toward humans and anyone who does not belong in his family bloodline. Because of this, Hank inherits the sword rather than Jesus, who well longed in search for the weapon to wield it as his own. This also suggests Hank's father was never bigoted toward humans nor was he evil. Jesus even says that he had a "merciful heart for humankind." It seems that he did have a sense of honor and perhaps wanted both his kind and the human race to live in peace. He acted as the Lord of the Western Lands of the world, gaining many other God-descent allies, but also retaining a fondness for humans. This baffles his first wife, Jesus' mother, who is merely indifferent towards humans and views them as "working slaves of the world". While Valkyrion did not harm humans, he often faced challenges - or made them - with other powerful demons; one of his earliest known adversaries was Shang Tsung, who lost half of his face and had part of his Ryno Destruction Wave absorbed by the Buster Blade. However, since it was an incomplete and unstable technique, Valkyrion sealed it within the Binary Sword. The second known challenge came from the Red Nishin demon tribe, when Jesus already attained to a mature age, however, the war was settled when Valkyrion himself slew the Red Nishin leader, Kaneda. Although Valkyrion loved his family, his relationship with Jesus was shown to be distant - if not openly hostile - back in their past. Jesus' despise for humans at the start of the series is even greater than his mother's. Yet, he clearly admires his father, and wishes to emulate his victory over many powerful adversaries. Jesus' mother seems to have been unfazed by Valkyrion's relationship with Amelia - merely noting his odd fascination with humans, and still speaking affectionately of him when Jesus came calling. At some point, Valkyrion later fell in love with an unnamed and unknown female demoness. Despite not knowing of their past relationship, it is mentioned that Valkyrion was expecting another son to be born who was later to be mothered by a demoness. It is also implied that this demoness also didn't show much hatred towards humans but never really chose to interact with them and would only battle them if they turned to threaten her or her son, Tricky. Like Jesus, Tricky also grew up to be old enough to learn and spend time with their father while he lived. Some many years later, Valkyrion fell in love with another mate, this time a human princess named Amelia, while he continued travelling and challenging great demons (occasionally crossing paths with Jesus, who would ignore his advice) he would always come back to her, and she eventually became pregnant. However, a samurai general named Montague who served Amelia's castle was also in love with her. While Valkyrion was away battling a new demon (the great Ogre demon Chainblade) Montague discovered that Amelia's pregnancy was the result of a tryst with a non-human being, and sought to prevent the half-God child from being born. Valkyrion had finally met his match. Although he managed to seal Chainblade into a cliff while in his true form, he was unable to deliver a fatal blow, and he suffered lethal wounds. His servants and messengers then brought him the knowledge that Montague was after Amelia and his unborn son. Jesus sensed his father's imminent demise and demanded he bequeath him his great weapons, the Buster Blade, the Staff of Despair and the Nakusaiga. Valkyrion refused to give them to him, asking if he was willing to kill him for them. Jesus stated that he wished to match his father's power by gaining one of the weapons, so Valkyrion asked him if he had something to protect. Not realizing that his father had always been trying to teach him compassion, Jesus scoffed, deriding the need to protect something as weakness. It was this belief that truly cemented his hatred for Hank centuries later, as he blamed the Great Lord's death on his compassionate need to protect his wife and son. Valkyrion then took his true form and, despite his advisors' advices, went for Amelia one last time. Arriving at the castle, he easily overpowered Montague's troops with the Buster Blade, though suffering further injuries from arrows shot from Montague's archers. Montague then challenged him, stating that he had killed Amelia so that she would not be defiled by birthing a non-human being. Enraged and grief-stricken, Valkyrion sliced off Montague's left arm and raced the large courtyard of the castle while Montague ordered his army of armored samurai guards to stop the Great Lord from entering the castle. At this point, Valkyrion draws out the Staff of Despair, bringing back mummified corpses of the dead buried beneath the ground to attack the armored samurai solders as a diversion before unleashing his strong demonic fire blasts and waves towards the army, killing every single one of them and sending them directly to Hell. As Valkyrion races into the castle to search for Amelia, Montague orders his troops to set the caste on fire to prevent the family from escaping. Locating Amelia's body and her newborn son, the Great Lord resurrected her with the Binary Sword as the castle burned around them. He covered them with his own set of armor to protect them from the flames, but as they prepared to flee, Montague returned. Knowing his injuries were fatal anyway, Valkyrion told Amelia to flee and live a long life - as well as naming his third, last and youngest son Hank. Throwing aside the Buster Blade, the Binary Sword and the Staff of Despair, he drew his final weapon, the Nakusaiga, and began battling with Montague. In their final moments, Valkyrion uses the Nakusaiga and unleashes a gigantic blast of dark demonic energy to Montague so powerful that it causes the burning castle to collapse around them and engulfs the two inside. Neither Montague or Valkyrion survived. Valkyrion's remains along with the Buster Blade, his original weapon, were consigned to the gateway region of the Afterlife - the gateway itself sealed within a white glowing pearl that was hidden in Hank's eye. This was the first of many indications that he reserved the mastery of the Buster Blade for his youngest son. His personal head servant, Beta, had been charged with keeping an eye on Hank and helping him access the inheritance when he was old enough. Also in accordance with his will, Fenix, an old family friend and weapon forger for Valkyrion, was tasked to "deliver" the Binary Sword to Jesus, much of to his unexpectedness. Fenix was also tasked with delivering the Staff of Despair to his second son, Tricky, in hopes of teaching Tricky to be able to stand the terrible powers that surround the staff itself along with teaching him compassion (much similar with his plans of teaching Jesus by handing down the Binary Sword). No plan was left for the Nakusaiga as it was too unstable of a weapon, so it was sealed and thrown into a Volcano far north of the Western Lands, in hopes of ridding the Nakusaiga, as Valkyrion mentioned it as "an evil, dark and vile sword" to its destruction, which will have ultimately survived and later be wielded by the Auditor. By the end of the series his deepest wishes have been granted, Hank has found a secure and happy life with the people he cares for most, along with his greatly enhancing his powers with the Buster Blade, despite his half-God/half-human heritage. Meanwhile Jesus has been taught the values of compassion, which balance his constant search for power and create a strong bond with the human race. Lastly, Tricky has also been taught the values of compassion along with enhancing his powers and using the Staff of Despair for the right reasons and replacing his father in title as Keeper of Hell. While the various demons in Valkyrion's service scattered after his death, they remained loyal to his memory and showed deep respect to Jesus and Tricky and - less frequently - Hank. When the Red Nishin tribe attacked again, all of Valkyrion's former allies joined to form an army under the command of Jesus, and once more drove them back. Physical Description Outfit Valkyrion was seen dressed in a full body suit of shining, blue, diamond armor. His armor covered him from head to toe and battles with this appearance while in his human form. He also had hardened metal streaked across his body and on his head along with a blue face shield for his eyes and his ability to speak while covered in his head armor. His face resembles like an ordinary human but with blue stripes along his cheeks and a barely unnoticeable scar scarred through his right eye. He wore a large metal shoulder spike on his left shoulder and also wears a dark-sapphire coloured parted pelt that extends from his shoulders and trails behind him when he walks. The Buster Blade and the Binary Sword are worn on his left sided waist, with the Staff of Despair on the other side just below his right arm and the Nakusaiga worn across his back. Powers and Abilities Much of Valkyrion's abilities are unknown, but it is known that he could change his appearance to resemble that of a human's, much like Jesus and Tricky. His true form was that of a dragon-like demon surrounded by white fire, quite similar to Tricky's. He was much larger, fiercer and vastly more powerful than his sons and his family. He has been stated to be one of the most powerful God Warriors as stated by Beta and Fenix. Despite his great power, he was unable to kill Chainblade and was only able to defeat him by sealing his powers away, but suffered fatal wounds in the process. Eventually, all three of his sons, Hank, Jesus and Tricky, surpass him in power. He also commanded the Four Weapons of Supreme Conquest: the Buster Blade, the Binary Sword, the Staff of Despair, and the Nakusaiga, effectively giving him the ability to be granted the power of destruction, the ability to resurrect the dead and combating the souls of the underworld, to manipulate the dead and use the powers of Hell, and to alter and possess the most pure and darkest powers of the shadows. He also is shown wielding all four of these weapons very easily. Aside from his immense strength, Valkyrion also had incredible foresight, with some of his actions having a hidden message behind them. He entrusted the Buster Blade to his son Hank, accurately predicting that he needed the weapon to protect himself, as well as another, namely his cared and loved ones of his. He bequeathed the healing sword, the Binary Sword, to his eldest son, Jesus, in order to teach him compassion. He also set out in his will of leaving the Staff of Despair with his second eldest son, Tricky, who will also be taught compassion and being able to maintain control of the fiery depths of the world of Hell and withstanding it's true powers. Fenix eventually reforged the Binary Sword into a weapon, giving it the ability to perform the Ryno Destruction Wave, presumably on Valkyrion's own orders. It can be assumed that Valkyrion was capable of creating barriers as he was able to put a barrier on the Buster Blade. Weapons Valkyrion possessed the Four Weapons of Supreme Conquest to his control and often used them in battle to defeat his enemies with great ease. All four of the weapons have minds of their own and have been seen many times throughout the series guiding their wielders or letting them know when was the right time to draw them out into battle and even giving them advice. * Buster Blade: Also known as the Blade of Earth, the Buster Blade was created from the pure God blood of the Great Lord. He created it to protect Amelia, Hank's human mother. It is capable of destroying one hundred enemies with a single stroke, primarily using the Dragon Scar and the Holo Wave. It also had a great advantage of stealing one's power and using it as its own as the blade itself was able to transform into different kinds of blades. In his will, Valkyrion left the Buster Blade to his youngest son, Hank. * Binary Sword: Also called the Sword of Heaven, the Binary Sword was created from pure God blood of the Great Lord. It is capable of reviving the dead of one hundred beings, whether demon or human or God, with one stroke. The Binary Sword cannot cut anything of the living world, neither can it be used for evil or destructive purposes, but can cut spirits and the living dead. In his will, Valkyrion left the Binary Sword to his eldest son, Jesus Christ. * Staff of Despair: Also called the Staff of Hell, the Staff of Despair was created from the pure God blood of the Great Lord with which he also mixed with the blood of demons. It has the ability to manipulate and control the dead and open a gate to hell. It also had the ability to grant its chosen wielder with extreme agility, speed, accuracy and strength. The staff itself has enough God and demonic energy to possess its own owner, while only beings with greater powers can overcome it. The staff has been used by Valkyrion for the sole purpose to maintain the world of Hell by controlling the gateway and using its dangerous power to defeat only the more powerful adversaries. In his will, Valkyrion left the Staff of Despair to his second eldest son, Tricky. * Nakusaiga: Also known as the Sword of Death and Evil, or the Sword of the Netherworld, the Nakusaiga is a pure demon sword forged from nothing but pure evil and intense demonic energy all brought together and contained within one demonic blade that the Great Lord possessed and contained. It contained the ability to summon hordes of demons, possess any being the wielder desired and open a gateway straight to the netherworld. Valkyrion's hope was that one day his sons would be able to find the answer to sealing the abominated sword for good. After Valkyrion's death passed on, the sword itself had enough power within itself to seek a new owner. After discovering the sinister acts that the Auditor has committed to many lives, it has decided to be place under the latter's control and ultimately became the Auditor's primary weapon of conquest. Relationships Family ; Jesus' mother Valkyrion's mate and mother of his first and full-blooded God son, Jesus. He left her the Uraj Amulet as well as information regarding to the Binary Sword. Given that the Binary Sword was broken from the Buster Blade, and that the blade was forged to protect Amelia (thus the Binary Sword did not exist until after he had feelings for Amelia), then it can be assumed that Valkyrion and Jesus' mother remained on good terms even though he left her for Amelia up until his death. ; Amelia It is unknown when they first met, but they ended up falling in love and married which resulted in having a half-blood God child, Hank. After his last battle with Chainblade, he rushed to save her without first tending to his wounds. He fought through the soldiers only to find her already dead. Using the Binary Sword, he brought her back to life, giving his shining diamond armor, and telling her to escape with their newborn son whom he names Hank. His last words were: "Amelia...You must live. Live a long life. Live long and well with Hank." This showed that the Great Lord did deeply care about his sons, not seeing them as tools of heritage. ; Hank Being born only moments before Valkyrion's death, Hank never met his father. After saving Amelia from Montague with the Binary Sword, he named his son Hank. According to Beta, Hank is able to use his original weapon, the Buster Blade, because he has shown to be protecting those in need, including humans, mirroring the Valkyrion's non human malice attitude towards humans alike. ; Jesus Valkyrion's relationship with his first son was somewhat strained because of the former's relationship with the human Amelia. Jesus was greatly annoyed with the fact that his father left Hank, his half-God brother, the Buster Blade and not him. It is shown in one part of the series, on one moonlit night, his gravely injured father asked him if he had "someone to protect". Jesus knew that it was his father's final test for him, and Jesus stated that his answer was "No". So, the Binary Sword was passed to him after his father died saving Hank and Amelia. At first Jesus felt nothing for the Binary Sword as it had no destructive power or could use it to battle whatsoever, but as time passed, he started to understand and respect its power. He also came to understand his father's cryptic words. Upon meeting the human villagers who came in his most desperate need of aid, his attitude towards humans changed. Jesus felt he should protect the these people. With something to protect, Jesus became a very powerful God Warrior, just as his father intended for him. While Jesus never expresses any sort of emotional attachment to either of his parents, he still has great respect for his father's power and wishes to emulate and surpass it. Valkyrion cared a lot for his elder son, but is often frustrated with his callous attitude towards humans and his focus on power above anything else. Ironically, Jesus ends up protecting someone just as his father did. Allies ; Beta Beta was Valkyrion's closest vassal and chief advisor, serving under him for many years. Throughout the series, Jesus, Tricky and Hank encounter their father's numerous enemies, and Beta is usually the only person who is able to shed light on them and what they're after, a few prime examples being Chainblade, Zoa and Shang Tsung. Beta ends up being Hank's vassal throughout the series, giving advice and sharing wisdom just as he did for his father. He's fiercely loyal to his first lord as well, becoming upset when Hank says he doesn't care about avenging his father. ; Fenix Fenix was the demon blacksmith who crafted both the Buster Blade, the Binary Sword and the Staff of Despair from Valkyrion's own blood. He was also entrusted with bequeathing the three great weapons to his sons after the Great Lord's death, giving Jesus the Binary Sword, the Staff of Despair for Tricky, and the Buster Blade for Hank. In the series, Fenix says that giving the eldest brother Binary Sword and the younger brothers the Buster Blade and the Staff of Despair was Valkyrion's dying wish. Fenix was also given instructions by the Great Lord about the Ryno Destruction Wave, and how to show Jesus the path to true power. ; Gaia A wise God-blooded sage and old friend who originated from the great western forests, Gaia donated boughs of his own wood from which to carve the scabbards of the Buster Blade, the Binary Sword and the Staff of Despair. Enemies ; Chainblade A giant and powerful half-iron skinned ogre demon who was able to counter his opponents with the combined power of speed and the use of his chain weapons which gave him his name. Valkyrion only managed to seal him to a cliff with his claw. According to Beta, Chainblade was much too powerful to kill. It is implied that the wounds that the Great Lord received in that battle led to his demise during his battle with the human warrior Montague while using the last of what he had to save Amelia and Hank. Many years later, the Auditor releases Chainblade's seal hoping the ogre would kill Hanhk, who was there to defeat Chainblade. ; Zoa A great and powerful fiend who originally arrived from the underworld. This is yet another demon that Valkyrion managed to seal but not defeat. Sealed in a giant crater where they last battled, Zoa is also released from his seal by the Auditor who gives the fiend pure metalmorphing essence that transforms him into an even more powerful demon than he was before, immune to most physical attacks inflicted upon him. ; Shang Tsung The original wielder of the Ryno Destruction Wave. The battle between him and Valkyrion is implied to be inconclusive though it is revealed that sorcerer was terribly injured. He seeks to kill his three sons as revenge for stealing his powerful technique. ; Tempest A corrupt God Warrior who emerged from the skies that the Great Lord managed to defeat long ago. He was revived by his tribe using sacred orb shards. The great demon was destroyed by Hank and Jesus. ; Montague A human who was in love with Amelia. Montague loved Amelia and believed that her heart had been captured by Valkyrion. Montague then fought the Great Lord and lost his left arm. Montague then ordered his men to set the mansion on fire, with Amelia, Hank, and Valkyrion still inside. He then followed Valkyrion into the mansion and fought him to the death inside the burning mansion while Amelia escaped with Hank.